damaliasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marnëi-Allal Kurveï
|race= |hair=* *Later |height= |religion=Asouantist |parents=*Allal-Kurdan Kurveï *Murknee-Darun Kurveï |children=Arnu-Marnëi Kurveï |spouse=Marree-Arnal Kurveï |signature= |preceded= |succeeded= |allegiance=Tanachaki |nationality= Tanachakian |political= }} Marnëi-Allal Kurveï is the former Emperor of Tanachaki. Marnëi was born in 1920 in Tanachaki. He has been the ruler of Tanachaki since 1936. Marneï and his council were supporters of the Empire itself, but when Marneï found himself rising to power, the Tchakian Civil War was in full swing. Marneï commanded the troops himself and managed to get victory after victory against the Tchakians. It was then, with the rising tensions in the west, that the Tanachakians and Tchakians ended their war. Marneï continued to control the Tanachakian empire, and managed to get a hold of some territory in Altrefi, across the strait, allowing them to effectively control the water inbetween. Marneï later on commanded that Tanachaki aid Arkasia in the Sixth Valyrakyr Invasion of Terra, after which they, in cooperation with Tavra, Alurin-Dertabin and Teurin founded the Central Trade Union of Powers. Eventually, Marneï aided the Arkasian government in the Second Arkasian Civil War. As a result of a heart-attack, Marnëi was in the hospital for the last month of his life, after which he died from cardiac arrest on the first of January, 2017. Biography First years Marnëi was born in Durjing, Tanachaki. Durjing was at the time in control of the Tanachakians. Marneï was born to the current Emperor, Allal-Kurdan Kurveï, and was the Second Son. His first son would actually become Emperor, until he Tchakian Civil War died at the battlefield, fighting the Tchakians. Marneï was then going to become Emperor, which eventually happened in 1936, after he had come of age and his father had passed away, relieving the Forward Council of public duty. Marnëi found himself in the middle of civil war, having had to replace his dad who had also died on the battlefield. As honour to the family, Marnëi also became a field commander, although, unlike his brother and father, actually had a strike of victories against the Tchakians. He managed to drive the Tchakians off the mainland, and also managed to secure almost all the islands, other than Suyaun. Marnëi, who had become an excellent field commander, eventually led an assault against the island as well, and managed to conquer the north in 1939. With rising tensions in the west, Tanachaki and Tchaki had decided to end the civil war. World War II While Tanachaki under Marnëi retained official neutrality, they had sent volunteers primarily to Avgrov to help combat the Grand Valerius States. They had also sunk some vessels of Alurin-Dertabin, Teurin and the Grand Valerius States in an effort to ruin the war effort. Tanachaki also sent supplies to Fahrgrave when it became under aviational siege by Alurin-Dertabin and Teurin. Marnëi personally condemned the actions of the Axis Powers on the news. Although the Axis leaders were outraged, they couldn't have another enemy just now, and instead let it slip, for the time being. Near the end of World War II, Tanachaki started supplying home-built tanks to the Allied nations of Damalias. Several days after, Alurin-Dertabin and Teurin peaced out from the war, leaving only the Grand Valerius States as an enemy. When the war ended, Tanachaki only got limited payment from the Allies for their contribution, and any remaining Tanachakian equipment was returned to Tanachaki. Cold War When the Cold War fired, Tanachaki once again remained mostly neutral. However, when the Eastern Land Crisis occurred, Tanachaki took a stance against Alurin-Dertabin and Teurin, which were part of the Western Allies, and were in turn aided by Evalonia and Fahrgrave. Tanachaki only brought equipment to CommPact, however, and was no official war ally. When the crisis ended, Tanachaki was credited by Avgrov. Modern times When the Cold War ended, Tanachaki had taken a stance of neutrality for a long while, until 2016. In 2016, Marnëi had Tanachaki aid the Arkasians in the Sixth Valyrakyr Invasion of Terra. Naval support specifically had come to Arkasia, unknown to them until later. After the invasion, Marnëi had visited the capital of Arkasia, Providence for several days. Later, Tanachaki had become a founding member and leader of the Central Trade Union of Powers, together with Tavra, Teurin and Alurin-Dertabin. Tanachaki, together with the Central Trade Union of Powers intervened in the Second Az-Verazun-Valeric War. Tanachaki later put up the trials against Az-Verazun, together with the heads of the Central Trade Union. Tanachaki had also sent soldiers to the Popular Front during the Evalonian Civil War, and it was eventually victorious. It then aided the rebuilding of the country, but was soon also involved in the Second Arkasian Civil War, under influence of Fahrgrave and Alurin-Dertabin. Marnëi, in the morning of December fourth, at 8:07 while reading the news, hyperventilated and got a heart-attack when he read about the Triumvirate joining. Marnëi was immediately moved to the hospital in critical state, allowing the Forward and Sanctum Council to take control. Category:Tanachakians Category:Emperors